


Thirstday

by skinsharpenedteeth (Skinsharpenedteeth)



Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Thirsty Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinsharpenedteeth/pseuds/skinsharpenedteeth
Summary: Michael spends the day watching Alex get wet while washing cars with the high school band booster club and then spends the night imagining him wet underneath him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Sex Week Ficlet Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150745
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Thirstday

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Teen!Malex fic so the underage tag is that Michael is like 17.... that's it.

Michael had been watching Alex all afternoon. He’d driven him to the New Roswell High band car wash with all plans of leaving and coming back later to get him, but as soon as he saw Alex slipping off his hoodie to reveal himself in an oversized maroon tank top and black swim trunks, he decided parking a discreet distance away to watch the show might be a nice way to spend a Saturday morning. He settled back in the cab of his truck, windows down, letting the still cool morning air tickle over his skin as he brought out an AP calculus book and started working on his homework. He’d gotten through with it and had moved onto AP Physics when a burst of giggles brought his attention back to the present. He looked over at the group of teens washing cars and quickly found Alex with his hands thrown up in front of him as Liz Ortecho sprayed him with water from the hose. They were both smiling and laughing, even as he dodged the water finally to wrap her in his arms and swing her in a wide circle, causing her to spray everyone else as well. The group’s horseplay soon included soapy water and dodging thrown sponges until the band director, Mr. Kibbel, came over and halted their play to get them back to work. 

When Alex emerged from behind a car, he was drenched. His spiky hair was slightly flattered, his red tank clung to his wet skin, and the ridiculously large arms had moved to hand from his neck and show off his dark pink, very hard nipples. The water glistening off his skin looked like diamonds in the afternoon light and seemed to find every curve of his hidden musculature to cling to. Michael knew that Alex wasn’t exactly a reed. He’d seen the way his t-shirt sleeves clung to the biceps he pretended not to have. He’d felt the soft ridges of muscles in his abdomen when they’d hugged goodbye in the shed when Alex left for the night after hanging out for hours and working on homework. This was different. This made Michael’s skin feel uncomfortably tight as he watched Alex laughing and plucking at the wet material, showing off more flashed of skin as he wrung out the ends of his dripping shirt and flashed the soft indentions that pointed Michael’s attention down beneath the waistband of his black, sodden swim shorts. 

The visions of seeing Alex underneath him were new, but not unwelcome. Michael hadn’t been nearly as promiscuous as usual since he had a semi-reliable place to sleep at night and it had been a while since he’d felt safe enough to touch even himself. The shed still felt like a place he couldn’t put a lock on and it made for light sleep and no nocturnal touching. His cock was filling rapidly in the confines of his jeans as he continued to watch Alex move around and start washing down a giant SUV. He had to stretch and bend, his body on display for Michael’s consumption.

Michael tried to ignore his arousal at first, looking back at his AP Physics worksheets and not seeing any of the equations. His mind was brought back to what was happening across the parking lot from him every time he heard a shrill cry or laugh. His eyes would dart up and he would find Alex, still wet, still smiling, still looking like the only oasis in a New Mexico desert. So he gave in a little to temptation. He stroked his hand gently over his arousal, falsely thinking it would take the edge off when in fact it just made him more desperate. He couldn’t indulge in masturbating in his truck fifty feet from a group of his classmates and the guy who’d given him a place to crash. After a couple minutes, he took his hand away and sighed. This wasn’t the place. He picked up his AP Physics and started working on the problems again, doing his best to tune out the sounds of teens nearby. 

Minutes or hours later, the screaming whine of his passenger door opening wrenched him back from his homework. He’d been reading  Things Fall Apart and getting sucked into the narration of the story. His head jerked up and it took him a moment to remember where he was when he took in Alex’s flushed, shining face. Alex was looking at the notebooks and textbooks surrounding Michael on the dashboard and bench seat with a raised eyebrow. 

“Finished?” Michael asked, hurriedly putting away his things into his backpack. Alex nodded and Michael tried not to focus on how good he looked wet and sprawled across the bench seat, taking up as much room as his frame would allow. Alex started to turn to put his feet up on the bench seat and Michael swatted them, away. 

“Hey! Don’t get my upholstery dirty!” he scolded. Alex grinned sheepishly and toed off his sandals before moving his feet up again. His toes were pruny from constantly being wet and when he pressed his toes against Michael’s side, he could feel how cool the skin was through his shirt. 

“Can we go through a drive through? I am fucking starved,” Alex complained as Michael started up the truck. Michael agreed and they went on their way. 

Later that evening, Michael laid on the futon in the shed in the dark and eyed the door. He’d been thinking over his day, thinking over how good Alex had looked, how much he’d wanted to push him down onto the bench seat and get damp too, how much he wanted to kiss him… Getting up, Michael walked over and grabbed a doorstop he’d found at school and placed it outside the shed door. Using his telekinesis, he pulled the doorstop towards him, wedging it under the door’s lip. He pushed at the door a few times, satisfied with it barely budged. It wasn’t as good as a lock, but it should give him enough warning to put away his dick if anyone came in. 

He returned back to the futon and tried to calm his racing heart. He pushed down his threadbare cotton boxers until they were midthigh and then took himself in hand. He was barely chubbed up, but with some manual stimulation and the memory of Alex jerking off his tank top to wring it out for the fifth time, things got moving along quickly. He wished that Alex could’ve come over to the truck and climbed in with him, pushed his homework aside and pulled him in for a kiss. He wanted to see him climb onto his lap and grind down with intent. 

_ “I’ve been wanting this all day,” Alex said, licking his lips and staring down at Michael with lust-darkened eyes, his hands already combing and tugging through Michael’s hair.  _

__ _ “Yeah?” Michael replied, his hands going to Alex’s glorious round ass, kneading his flesh and moving him the way Michael wanted.  _

__ _ “Mmhmm,” Alex agreed easily. He moved down until he mouth only hovered an inch above Michael’s. “I’ve seen you watching me. I wondered if I’d come over and you’d already have your dick out for me.” _

__ _ “You want my dick?” Michael asked, already knowing the answer as his hands moved up Alex’s back to his shoulders, cupping them in his hands as he started kissing Alex’s neck and shoulder. He tasted like sweat and tap water.  _

__ _ “I want all of you,” Alex whispered back, his hands running up and down Michael’s chest, teasing at the hem of his shirt. “Can I have it?” _

__ _ “You can have whatever you want,” Michael replied, mouth returning to Alex’s. He stole a deep, devastating kiss that had them both moaning into the other’s mouth. Michael tipped them until he could have Alex on his back as he’d wanted him all afternoon. Alex kept his legs spread, one foot moving to the floor to give Michael plenty of room. Michael could see where Alex was hard in his swim shorts and it made his mouth flood unexpectedly as he thought how much he wanted to taste him there. While he was staring at the beautiful emo boy below him, Alex was working on opening his belt and jeans. He stuck a hand into Michael’s underwear without warning or ceremony and Michael hissed at the cool contact of his hand on his heated flesh.  _

__ _ “Sorry,” Alex mumbled, using his other hand to pull Michael down for some more kissing. He worked Michael’s cock as best he could with Michael’s pants still on until Michael couldn’t take it anymore and trying not to break the kiss, he pushed at his jeans and underwear until they were far enough down for Alex to touch him properly. As soon as he was done with himself he started working on Alex’s shorts as well.  _

__ _ “God, you’re gorgeous,” Michael groaned as he looked down at their dicks pushed together into Alex’s grip. He was working them both and Michael found himself hitching his hips almost automatically with the sweet friction. “Can’t believe we’re finally doing this.” _

__ _ “I’ve wanted you since we met. Wanted to feel you in my hand, taste you in my mouth, wanted to fuck you on that shitty futon in the shed. You’re perfect, Michael. So fucking hot and good. I want to die kissing you,” Alex proclaimed, hand quickening with his words and wounded, desperate sounds from Michael’s throat as he did. Michael kissed him again, unable to listen to any more of what he wanted to say, already too overwhelmed. He was barely holding himself up above Alex’s body, barely keeping from moaning loud enough for the teachers who were still loitering by the closing car wash to hear, barely able to not say all the same things back to Alex. Alex was stroking him and holding the back of his neck, massaging it gently with his hand, and Michael was starting to come apart at the seams, his hands in fists under Alex’s shoulders as his body moved without his permission. He broke the kiss and buried his face against Alex’s neck, breathing hard against the skin as his body tightened inexorably and he started to cum.  _

__

__ “F-FUCK!” he almost yelled, the intensity of his orgasm surprising him as he kept milking his cock through the aftershocks. When he was through he heaved breaths in and out of his lungs and felt the fading tingles through all his nerve endings. He wasn’t ready to start feeling bad about imagining his friend naked and writhing underneath him yet, so he worked on catching his breath and grabbing one of the shitty, but clean, work towels from nearby to wipe his cum up with. He felt wrung out, but still aching inside. He wanted more. He wanted more than just fantasy Alex to want him and touch him, he wanted the real thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! comments and kudos are always welcome. :)


End file.
